Gokusen 4
by blue fire 101
Summary: This story takes place after the movie. ReitaxAkira.Akira and her friends belong to me.  everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Summary inside. R&R


Alright here's the Summary:

Set after the Gokusen Movie. Reita and his gang come to finally accept Yankumi as their teacher and things go smoothly until a group of transfer students upset the balance and things turn for the worse. The worst part is they aren't even Yankumi's students. They are the delinquents of 2-D and no teacher can handle them. Even Odagari Ryu is having a hard time trying to help Sawatari find a teacher to the stop this bunch. (the transfer students belong to me but all other characters belong to their respective owners.) Will Yankumi be able to stop them from destroying the school ,and has Reita found his first love, or will he be hurt beyond hope. R&R

Chapter 1: Oh No! Not the Transfer Students

Yankumi's View:

My alarm went off right as I was getting to the best part of my dream. "Kumiko will you marry me?" I blushed at the thought. How lucky can I get? The mysterious person turned around and out popped Baba. WHAT! This isn't what I want. I tried to run and it felt like I was being pulled away. I awoke to Tetsu, and Mino begging for me to let them go.

"Testu, Mino. What are you doing?" I asked clearly confused.

"Ojou you need to hurry up or else you'll be late to school." They said in unison.

"Oh no." I said as I hurried to get dressed, and brush my teeth in order to leave on time.

Before I left my grandfather blessed me and wished me a good day at work. Smiling to myself I set off on the trail towards school.

At the Principals Office

"Mr. Hidari, Mrs. Yuki, Mrs. Renge, and Mr. Takanaka who also represents Ms. Hana Akira. I thank you for entrusting your children into our school. As you can see we are a prestigious school,and have done well over the years. I also appreciate the funding money you have distributed into our Schools fund. Arigato gozimasu." Sawatari-Koto said while bowing with respect.

"I do hope you treat all of our children well, and with respect." Mrs. Yuki said in a firm tone.

"Of course I would hope for nothing more." Sawatari said with a forced smile on his face. '_These people have a lot of money but are really scary, best thing is to make them happy." _I thought as I straightened my tie. "Well then we shall be taking our leave." They said as they left the room. The only ones left where the new students. Hidari Hiro was 5'7 with short brown layered hair and light brown eyes. He always carried a guitar around him. Next was Yuki Hikaru. He was of similar height to Hiro, but medium black hair and black eyes. Renge Sho was well built,and stood at 5'10. Takanaka Yuuta was 5'10 as well, and slightly muscular with piercing blue eyes,and a devilish smile. Last was Hana Akira. She was 5'4 with black hair with blue,red,green,purple,pink,white,and silver streaks in her hair. She was the leader of that group.

"Sawatari-Koto, when do we get the tour of the school?" Akira asked with signs of boredom growing rapidly. "Well...um...follow me." Sawatari-Koto said as they walked out of his office and took the grand tour. They stopped at the classroom labeled 2-D. "This is your classroom and this is your teacher Sanjo-sensei." Sawatari-Koto said as he showed them into the classroom and where their seats were. Once he believed they were situated he left running towards his office. "Alright class we have five new students. Let's have them introduce themselves."

"Konichiwa. Boku Hidari Hiro desu." Silence filled the air. "Okay next student." "Boku Yuki Hikaru desu." Silence filled the air. "Renge Sho." "Takanaka Yuuta. Pleased to meet you." which of course received squeals from the girls in the class. "Lastly we have..." "Watashi wa Hana Akira desu." Boys started whistling but that died down when Yuuta glared at them.

Akira's View

As we introduced ourselves we noticed that everyone was giving us looks. When my boyfriend Yuu-kun was introducing himself all the girls were sighing at him. Which caused glares from me. It was funny when I introduced myself I gained whistles from all the guys which pissed my boyfriend off. We sat in the back of the classroom and went on doing whatever we wanted. Sanjo-sensei went on to talk about war and history, and at first we were ignored. With five minutes left of class he decided a pop quiz would be best. When he arrived at our desks I was sleeping, and the others were playing with cards.

I was sleeping soundly until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slowly I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me. "Nani?" "You guys need to take the pop quiz." He said. I looked at him again and shrugged my shoulders before going back to sleep. The others went back to their game but were focused on what the teacher was doing. He then grabbed a text book and slammed it on my desk. Fully awake now I grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. While he was still on the ground I continued to punch him a few more times before being pulled off by Yuu-kun. "Calm down. Calm Down." He said in a soothing tone.

"Oh my god did you see that?" "Yeah she's like a monster." "Why are they even in our school." "what a bunch of no-goods." All of the other students started whispering, while scooting away. My friends were losing control of their tempers and sure enough they started throwing chairs across the room. Everyone left the classroom but us. I cuddled with my boyfriend while calming down. Our friends just sat down as if nothing happened. That's when the principal appeared with two other teachers. One was tall with medium cut brown hair. The other was a short woman with her hair in pigtails and a red tracksuit on.

What happened next was unbelievable. We were put into this classroom as the only students in attendance. The other students were switched to other classrooms. As punishment we had to stay after school for three weeks worth of detention with the pigtail teacher. Boy is that going to be fun.

Please R&R first Gokusen fic so...hope you enjoy and will try to update every few days.


End file.
